


Almost-Raspberries

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never let him name anything... for good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost-Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble just further confirming why Ford is never allowed to name anything, ever.

Raspberries. No. Almost-raspberries. Not red almost-raspberries. But canary yellow almost-raspberries. Canary yellow almost-raspberries that tasted like strawberries instead. Then why were they called almost-raspberries? Why not yellow-berries or bumble-berries. Yes. He liked that, bumble-berries sounded good. He plopped another bumble-berry( _Yes, it sounded perfect!_ ) into his mouth. Then another. The juicy fruits were the best goddamn things he had ever tasted and he didn't care what everyone else said, they were bumble-berries.  
  
He heard a mumbled _'almost-raspberry'_ and immediately jumped out of his seat staring around the commissary. All eyes turned to him. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Bumble-berry" he shouted.


End file.
